omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruhi Suzumiya
Character Synopsis Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒ, Suzumiya Haruhi) is the founding member of the SOS Brigade with the purpose of finding aliens, time travelers, and espers. Although she doesn't know it, all the members of the SOS Brigade she recruits, besides Kyon, happen to fit into these groups (Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi respectively). She also, unknown to her, has the god-like abilities to change, destroy, and reshape reality. It is said that if she were to become bored enough with the world, she could create closed space, meaning a new world which could prevent destruction in the "real world". Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A, likely 1-C '''or higher '''Verse: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Name: Haruhi Suzumiya Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: God in Human Form Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Travel, Gravity Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Precognition, Sound Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Can copy and duplicate the powers of entities with merely being within their presence) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(It is stated that if Haruhi desired, she could destroy all of existence with ease, then reconstruct it altogether. Which includes The Multiverse, which was established as running on Many-Worlds Interpretation and is stated to have infinite possibilities), likely '''Quantaverse Level '''or Higher (Capable of controlling the entire Haruhiverse, which the transcendental space-time information plan and the Akashia Records, which exists beyond it. Furthermore, the verse has dozens of Time Dimensions that exist, however it's hard to determine whether their actual Temporal Dimensions or just universes, as the novels switches between two interpretations) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Haruhi has the same ability to freely move through Time Planes and Higher Dimensions like Yuki Nagato). Possibly Omnipresent (It is implied Haruhi exists within all iterations of existence including all Dimensions at once as an existence who's one with the totality of creation) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+, likely Quantaversal or higher (Can freely manipulate, destroy and recreate the entire world consisting of infinite possibilities and is stated many times to have higher dimensional realms such as the higher Spatio-Temporal realm of the Information Plan and the Akashic Records) Durability: Multiverse Level+, likely Quantaverse Level 'or higher (The destruction of all of existence would be a minor inconvenience for Haruhi. Able to tank hits from Yuki Negato, her equal) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+, likely Quantaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Her knowledge extends across all of Time-Space across a countless number of Parallel Universes.) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: God-like essence: A status of a being possessing almost divine power and absolute ability to manipulate information. Manipulation of information: Ability in arbitrary forms to influence the reality and all its components: space and time, matter and energy, causality and possibilities, three-dimensionality and multidimensionality. Absolute information korez: The exclusive divine ability of Haruhi, allowing her to create data absolutely from nothing / from scratch. - Ability in arbitrary forms to influence the reality and all its components: space and time, matter and energy, causality and possibilities, three-dimensionality and multidimensionality. *'Trascendent power:' Being an absolute information entity, Haruhi is able to influence the world around him with thoughts alone. Her strength does not need any magic or technology, and can not be fully described and analyzed from the standpoint of their primitive possibilities. As long as Suzumiya believes that "something" (anything) exists - it will indeed exist, even if it contradicts any logic and completely breaks common sense. *'Source of opportunity:' A special place in which there can not exist matter, quanta, waves, will, space, past, future and even the present, as well as the very concepts of reality and common sense. It is the beginning of all possibilities of development of events, where the future becomes the past, and the past becomes real. **'Folding the possibilities:' The ability of Haruhi to rewrite the space-time continuum and create an infinite time plane that is necessary for it, that in addition to one reality (which includes a three-dimensional universe, a transcendent space-time information plan and a higher multidimensional world), it will potentially also affect the additional dimensionality parallel options for the development of all of the above. Extra Info: This profile covers Haruhi at her full potential Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Light Novel Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Power Mimicker Category:Time Benders Category:Schoolgirls Category:Time Traveler Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1